


Thank you, Santa

by regdog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Skywarp is younger than most know. Those who do...well it's Christmas.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Thank you, Santa

**Author's Note:**

> :: speaking over comms::

Unbeknownst to many of the Decepticons, Skywarp was much younger than they thought. He was only into his mechlinghood when Vos was attacked. Fleeing with his trinemates and surviving seekers, Starscream arrived in Kaon and joined Megatron and the Decepticons. 

Desperate to protect his young trinemate, Starscream upgraded him to an adult seeker frame. It was the only way to ensure Skywarp had the firepower and ability to protect himself. Soundwave helped with upgrades and besides Starscream and Thundercracker, only he and Megatron knew how young Skywarp really was.

The rest of the purple seeker’s mechlinghood was spent embroiled in the millennia long war that consumed their home planet and now raged on Earth. Despite of or maybe because of his chaotic and violent young life, Skywarp was chaotic and violent.

As he grew older, his trinemates taught him all they knew about warfare. Thundercracker had been a combat instructor at the Vosnian Academy before trining with Starscream. As Winglord of Vos, xenobiologist and weapons inventor, Starscream was frighteningly proficient at war himself. Skywarp became their equal in combat and terror.

Away from battle, Skywarp was excitable, chaotic, given to playing pranks. Starscream and Thundercracker, adored and indulged their younger trinemate.

Arriving on Earth had done little to mature or settle Skywarp. Quite the opposite in fact. He found the organic planet and its inhabitants weird and disconcerting. With the exception of human culture, entertainment and legend. Hence, the reason he was now bouncing around their shared quarters.

“I’m telling you guys, we can totally overtake Santa. There’s no way those reindeer can out fly us. Star’s the fastest seeker ever sparked in Vos.”

“What are we going to do with human sparkling toys and clothes, Warp?” Thundercracker asked a humorous glint in his optics.

“We’ve been on Earth for some time now, Warp. We’ve never seen any sign of Santa. Even Soundwave hasn’t been able to track him,” Starscream added, not wanting to disappoint their young trinemate.

“I know,” Skywarp’s wings drooped low. “But he’s real and we just have to find him. Then we can keep him and have his elves make us cool stuff.” Skywarp shook off his melancholy and began singing. _“He's making a list. He's checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming to town._

_“He sees you when you're sleeping. And he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake.” _Skywarp froze, his optics going wide. “HOLY SCRAPLETS, I got it. SANTA!” with that he warped away.__

__Starscream and Thundercracker looked at each other. Their trinebond swirling with Skywarp’s unbridled joy and excitement.  
“Where’d he go? What just happened here?” Thundercracker asked._ _

__“I don’t---“Starscream paused, a comm calling coming through. “Command Center. Now.” Wasting no time, he ran from their quarters and transformed into jetmode, shocking Thundercracker who followed suit._ _

__“Is he okay?” he asked, unable to hide his concern._ _

__“Megatron said to come immediately, we need to see something.”_ _

__Several Decepticons flattened themselves to the bulkhead as two fighter jets roared down the passageway. They flipped through their transformations as they entered the Command Center._ _

__Megatron motioned to Soundwave’s terminal. Their missing trinemate never noticed their arrival. He was sitting in Soundwave’s lap chattering away. The communication officer’s mask and visor making him unreadable as ever._ _

__“And that was when it hit me. Why Star, TC and I can never find Santa. Why you say you can never track him. It was the song and I’m just that smart. _‘He sees you when you're sleeping. And he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good’. _Nothing happens on this ship that you don’t know about it. Soundwave, the optics and audials of the Decepticons. We can never find Santa because it’s you. You’re Santa.”___ _

____Starscream and Thundercracker all but melted where they stood._ _ _ _

____“I know I prank a lot and shoot the Autojerks, but have I been good, Santa?” Skywarp asked earnestly._ _ _ _

____Soundwave retracted his battlemask and visor. Soft gold optics gazed at Skywarp’s hopeful expression. Gently he held Skywarp’s faceplates in his servos. His usual monotone gone as he answered. “Skywarp good seeker. Skywarp good trinemate to Starscream and Thundercracker. Skywarp good soldier to Lord Megatron. Skywarp good Decepticon. Skywarp very good.”_ _ _ _

____“Can we have Christmas now that I know you’re Santa?”_ _ _ _

____Soundwave’s gaze shifted slightly, Megatron gave a small nod._ _ _ _

____“Skywarp promises not to tell anyone who Soundwave is?” The TIC asked._ _ _ _

____The purple seeker nodded vigorously._ _ _ _

____“Christmas,” Soundwave said._ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, very nice. Now if you two have finished. Skywarp I have a mission for you?” Megatron interrupted._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Skywarp scrambled off Soundwave’s lap, seemingly have forgotten his leader was even present._ _ _ _

____“Go to Detroit and lob grenades downtown. Prime needs something to do today. Return as soon as the human authorities or Autobots arrive.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Sir,” Warp said, snapped a salute and disappeared in a swirling purple mass._ _ _ _

____Starscream opened his mouthplates to say something when Megatron clicked the comm on the arm of his throne._ _ _ _

____“Onslaught, take Blast Off and you and Brawl go to northern Canada and pull up the biggest evergreen tree you see. Return with it. I’m sure Swindle will be able to procure the decorations for it._ _ _ _

____“Soundwave, comm Rumble, Frenzy Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, have them get as many video game consoles, games, TVs and anything else they think would make good gifts. Then have them get all the electronic parts needed for Starscream, Hook, and Scrapper to make Cybertronian versions of them. Astrotrain will be transport.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Lord Megatron.”_ _ _ _

____“Starscream, didn’t you once say Thundercracker was something of a wonder when it came to making energon treats?”_ _ _ _

____“I did and he is,” Starscream answered his vocals soft and unusually husky with emotion._ _ _ _

____“Then go get energon for them and get out of my Command Center.” He dismissed them with a wave of his servo._ _ _ _

____They left the Command Center. As they flew from the tower, Starscream opened his commline. ::Soundwave::_ _ _ _

____::Lord Megatron had rust sticks once in the mines. He loved them. I miss oil cakes. My symbiotes love anything sweet :: the telepath answered without being asked._ _ _ _

____::Thank you, Santa::_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hasbro owns Transformers  
> John Frederick Coots and Haven Gillespie wrote Santa Claus is Coming to Town and is owned by the Coots family.


End file.
